Stellenanzeige
"Das Grün des Shirts schmeichelt deinen Augen", sagte ich leise. "Danke" antwortet er, dann räuspert er sich, sieht mir fest in die Augen und sagt "Erzähl mir doch nun deine Geschichte." Ich wende meine Blick ab und starre in die Ferne, lasse mein Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen und bleibe beim Anblick der Hochsicherheitstür hängen. Ich seufze und fange an zu erzählen... *** Ich bin gerade aufgewacht, mein Blick gleitet zum Wecker der auf meinem Nachttisch steht. 14:23 Uhr. Der Durst zwingt mich aufzustehen und so gehen ich in die Küche und hole mir ein Glas Wasser. Nach dem ich das Wasser ausgetrunken habe fühle ich wie mir Übel wird. Kalter Schweiß bildet sich auf meiner Stirn und in meinem Nacken. Ich laufe zur Toilette und erbreche eine braun-flockige Flüssigkeit. "Bei 2, 3 Bier ist es gestern wohl nicht geblieben", denke ich mir sarkastisch. Als ich merke, dass mit mir heute nicht wirklich viel anzufangen ist, lege ich mich wieder schlafen. Einen Kübel stelle ich mir sicherheitshalber ans Bett und ein Glas Wasser auf den Nachttisch. Als ich das nächste Mal wach werden, bin ich dankbar für das Wasser. Der Blick auf den Wecker verrät mir, dass es schon 23:49 Uhr ist, also lege ich mich gleich wieder schlafen. Beim nächsten Aufwachen verschlechtert sich meine Laune, als mir einfällt welcher Tag heute ist. Montag. Obwohl Ferien sind, hasse ich diesen Tag. Meine Freunde sind alle in der Arbeit oder im Urlaub und ich sitze alleine in meiner Wohnung. Mir graut es vor einem Blick auf meinen Kontoauszug, aber da die Miete für diesen Monat fällig ist bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig. Erschrocken hole ich Luft, ich wusste, dass es nicht gut aussehen wird, aber damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich brauche Arbeit. Sofort. Ich setzte mich also an den Laptop und Tippe "Jobs für Studenten, ohne Kontakt zu Menschen" in eine Suchmaschine. Ich bin kein besonders sozialer Mensch, vorallen nicht, wenn ich Nüchtern bin. Nach einiger Zeit, des suchens finde ich endlich eine Anzeige, die mein Interesse weckt: Wir suchen Sie! Sie sind Jung, in körperlich guter Verfassung, Student, Lehrling, über 18 und brauchen unbedingt Geld? Dann sind Sie hier genau richtig. Wir bieten: flexible Arbeitszeit, Arbeit in Gruppen oder einzel Arbeit und ein Gehalt von € 3000,- brutto/mon. Bei Interesse melden Sie sich unter folgender Nr. 0125**** Das nicht geschrieben wurde, worum genau es geht interessiert mich nicht weiter, ich denke nur an das ganze Geld. Also schnappe ich mein Handy, und rufe sofort an. Das Gespräch kommt mir dann schon etwas merkwürdig vor. Ich werde nicht auf ein Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen ich solle einfach meine Daten übers Telefon ansagen. Nachdem sie mein Geburtsdatum, Größe, Gewicht, Augenfarbe und Herkunft haben,sagen sie mir die Adresse zu der ich Morgen um 8 Uhr gehen soll, und dass ich etwas bequemes anziehen soll. Dann ist die Verbindung unterbrochen. Ich kann es kaum glauben, so schnell hatte ich nicht mit eine Job gerechnet, schon gar nicht mit einem, der so gut bezahlt war. Als ich meine Mutter anrufe ist sie skeptisch, sie meint es ist vielleicht ein unseriöser Modeljob, bei dem ich mich ausziehen muss. Ich bin wütend auf sie und lege auf. Bevor ich auflegen höre ich sie noch etwas sagen wie "Sei doch nicht immer so naiv" ... *** "Hätte ich doch bloß auf Sie gehört", ich fange an zu weinen. "Pschhhht" beruhigt er mich. "Alles wird gut" Er lächelt mich an, ich lächle zurück. Ich liebe sein lächeln. "Willst du weiter erzählen?" fragt er, einfühlsam, nicht drängend. Ich nicke, schlucke fest und rede weiter... *** Ich stelle meinen Wecker um 7:30 Uhr, da die Adresse nicht weit von meiner Wohnung entfernt ist und mache mich Bettfertig. Als ich kurz vor dem Einschlafen bin, bekomme ich ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber ich versuche einfach es zu ignorieren. Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker läutet, springe ich förmlich aus dem Bett. Das mulmige Gefühl hat sich in pure Vorfreude verwandelt. Ich sprinte in die Küche und schalte die Kaffee-Maschine ein. Während das Wasser warm wird, laufe ich ins Bad und wasche mich grob, lege nur ganz dezent Make-Up auf und ziehe mir die schwarzen Leggins und das Weiße T-Shirt an, dass ich mir am Vorabend zurecht gelegt habe. Dann gehe in die Küche zurück und trinke in aller Ruhe meinen Kaffee. Obwohl ich schon um 7:45 das Haus verlasse bin ich 5 Minuten zu Früh an der genannten Adresse. Das Gebäude wirkt von außen nicht besonders einladend. Es ist ein typischer Altbau, grau und hässlich. Ich suche nach einer Klingel, jedoch vergeblich. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und ich werde hineingezogen. Hinter mir schließt sich die Tür ruckartig. Etwas erschrocken versuche ich meine Umgebung zu untersuchen. Ich bin in einem dunklen Gang, keine Fenster, vor mir steht ein großer dunkel gekleideter Mann und lächelt mich an. "Du bist dann wohl Lisa" sagt er, in einem Freundlich Ton. "Ja" antworte ich selbstbewusst, die Zweifel die ich vor einige Sekunden hatte sind wieder verflogen. "Nenne mich doch einfach Daniel," sagte er freundlich, "Gruppen oder Einzelarbeit?" "Einzel," antwortete ich bestimmt. Daniel führt mich den Gang entlang zu einer großen metallenen Tür. Er tippt einen Code in das Nummernfeld neben der Tür und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Ich spüre einen brennenden Schmerz im Genick. Sofort wird mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich blinzle, Neonlicht dringt in meine Augen. Es ist viel zu hell. Als sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt haben sehe ich mich um. Ich bin in einem kleinen Raum. In ihm ist nichts als ein Bett, auf dem ich liege. Und ein riesiges Fenster. Vor dem Fenster steht eine Gruppe Menschen, alle ungefähr in meinem Alter. Die meisten sehen verwirrt aus, einige grinsen hämisch. Ich erkenne meine Studienkollegin Sophie unter den Gesichtern. Als sie mich auch sieht nimmt ihr Gesicht einen traurigen Ausdruck an. Was ist hier bloß los? Ich stehe auf und merke, dass mir der Schädel brummt. Ich greife mir an den Kopf. Plötzlich merke ich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Ich taste meinen Kopf ab. Da wo mein Haar sein sollte ist absolut nichts, es fühlt sich an wie ein Baby-Po. Ensetzt laufe ich zum Fenster und versuche eine Spiegelung zu sehen. Die meisten vor dem Fenster lachen. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass alle von ihnen einen weißen Kittel an-, und ein Klemmbrett in der Hand haben. Sie sehen aus, wie Medizinstudenten. Ich verstehe nicht was hier los ist. Ich hauche gegen die Fensterscheibe und male ein spiegelverkehrtes Fragezeichen hinauf. Einige zucken mit den Schultern, andere reagieren garnicht. Ich sehe zu Sophie, sie hält ihr Klemmbrett hoch. In Großbuchstaben steht darauf: BLEIB TAPFER. Was meint sie damit? Was wird mit mir passieren? Das ist alles einfach zu viel für mich. Ich lege mich wieder ins Bett und vergrabe meinen Kopf im Kissen. Ich höre ein Klopfen und schaue ruckartig auf. Ich kann keine Tür erkennen. "Ja?", rufe ich. Plötzlich tut sich die Wand auf und eine Tür kommt zum Vorschein. Ein tritt Daniel und ein mir unbekannter Mann. Beide lächeln mich an, doch ich traue keinem der beiden. "Was ist hier los?", kreische ich. "Ruhig, du redest nur wenn du gefragt bist, ist das klar?", sagte der unbekannte Mann. Er war alt, Mitte sechzig und hatte weißes Haar. "Ich bin Doktor Schwarz" stellte er sich vor. "Ich werde Sie in den nächsten Wochen begleiten, und ihre Veränderungen Dokumentieren." Veränderungen? Wovon redet er nur? "Du wirst schon noch herausfinden, was ich damit meine", antwortet er meinem verwirrten Blick. Ich versuche seinem Blick zu entkommen und sehe auf meine Hände. Als mir eine Narbe an meinem linken Unterarm auffällt. Vorsichtig streiche ich darüber. "Wir haben dir einen Chip eingepflanzt, wir wollen doch nicht, dass du uns davon läufst", sagt Dr. Schwarz mit einem lächeln. *** Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen. Sanft berührt er meine Schulter "Nana, ist doch schon gut. Willst du morgen weiter reden?" "Nein, ich will es heute fertig erzählen" *** Sie gehen wieder und ich bin erneut alleine in dem Zimmer. Die Angst macht mich erschöpft und müde, also schlafe ich ein. Ich wache auf, weil ich merke dass ich mich bewege. Ich liege auf einem Krankenbett und werde gerade einen Gang hintunter gefahren. Die "Lenkerin" des Bettes ist Sophie. Ich sehe sie an und sie lächelt. "Was..?" "Pschhht, ich werde dir helfen, aber du musst leise sein." Ich nicke. Ich vertraue ihr, obwohl ich nicht wirklich viel mit ihr zu tun habe. Plötzlich macht das Bett einen Ruck nach vorne, ich schaue zurück und sehe wie Sophie zusammensinkt, hinter ihr erscheint Daniel, mit einem Feuerlöscher in der Hand. "Es wird hier nicht gerne gesehen, wenn sich die Gruppenarbeiter mit den Einzelarbeitern zusammentun." Ich bekomme Panik, was wird jetzt mit ihr passieren? Was wird jetzt mit MIR passieren? "Nummer 6, Nummer 9" ruft Daniel. Zwei Jungs kommen angelaufen. Erst jetzt sehe ich, dass auf jedem Kittel eine Nummer aufgenäht ist. "Du bringst Nummer 3 in ein Einzelzimmer und Du fährst mit TP7 in den Raum 1045" Beide nicken. Ich sehe zu dem Jungen auf, kein Lächeln. Beim Raum angekommen erwarte mich schon eine etwas mollige Frau in einem Schwesternkittel, sie lächelt mich an und meint "Komm, Schätzchen, setzt dich. Der Doktor wird gleich bei dir sein" Sie verbindet meinen Kopf mit einem Gerät, dass wahrscheinlich Hirnwellen messen soll, oder so etwas ähnliches, dann verlässt sie den Raum. Als Dr. Schwarz den Raum betritt, fällt mir sofort der silberne Koffer auf, den er in der Hand hat. Schweigend beobachte ich ihn. Er legt den Koffer auf einen Tisch, lässt ihn aber zu. Dann kommt er zu mir. Er legt seine Hand auf mein Knie und lächelt mich an. Wie wiederlich. Ich rege keine Miene. Er geht zurück zu seinem Koffer und öffnet ihn. Er ist voll mit Medikamente. Er nimmt ein Döschen und kommt erneut zu mir herüber. Er gibt mir eine Tablette und befielt mir, sie zu schlucken. Gleich nachdem ich sie genommen habe, wird mir ganz komisch. Plötzlich erinnere ich mich, an all die schrecklichen Dinge, die mir in meinem Leben wiederfahren sind. Mein Vater der trinkt und mich und meine Mutter schlägt. Wir auf der Flucht vor ihm. Der neue Freund meiner Mutter, der sich Nachts in mein Zimmer schleicht und mir sagt ich soll lieb zu ihm sein. Mein Freund, der dass nicht verstanden hat, und mich dazu gezwungen hat, mit ihm zu schlafen. Ich fange an zu weinen, dann breche ich zusammen. Ich wache wieder in meinem Zimmer auf, auf der Bettkante sitzt Dr. Schwarz "Sag mir, was passiert ist." Da ich weiß, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe, erzähle ich es ihm. "Sehr gut", meint er und grinst gemein. Die nächsten Tage vergehen, ohne dass ich aus dem Zimmer gelasse wurden. Nur ab un zu kommt ein Gruppenarbeiter und wäscht mich oder bringt mir etwas zu essen. Sophie sehe ich nie. Alle sieben Tage jedoch, werde ich wieder in den Raum 1045 gebracht und muss mich mal meiner Vergangenheit, mal meine größten Ängsten stellen. Ich war zu einem Wrack geworden. Ich konnte weder schlafen, noch hatte ich hunger. Jeden Tag beobachtet mich Dr. Schwarz vom Fenster aus und schrieb in sein Notizbuch. Meine Wutausbrüche und Zusammenbrüche wurden ignoriert. Ungefähr vier Monate bin ich nun schon hier. Plötzlich klopft es wieder an meiner Tür. Aber ich war doch erst gestern bei der Untersuchung. Ich sage nichts, trotzdem öffnet sich die Tür. Es ist Daniel. "Zieh dich an!", ruft er mir zu und wirft mir meine Sachen aufs Bett. Und es waren tatsächlich meine Sachen, die Leggings und das Shirt, dass ich getragen habe als ich hier her kam. Ich ziehe mich schnell an, weiß aber nicht was los ist. Daniel nimmt mich bei der Hand und führt mich aus dem Zimmer, einen Gang entlang durch eine Tür. Plötzlich sind wir wieder in dem Dunklen Gang in dem alles Angefangen hat. "Versuch nicht uns wieder zu finden oder uns zu Verklagen, hast du verstanden? Es hat sowieso keinen Zweck." Er reicht mir etwas und heißt mir dann zu verschwinden. Nichts lieber als das. Ich schaue mir an, was er mir gegeben hat. Es war ein Check über 12.000 €. Ich laufe aus dem Haus und dann einfach weg. Zuerst weiß ich nicht wo ich hinlaufe, dann entscheide ich mich zu meiner Mutter zu laufen. Ich klingle an der Tür, meine Mutter öffnet sie, und schließt mich sofort in die Arme. "Wo warst, was ist passiert? Wir dachten du wärst tot" Ich löste mich aus ihrer Umarmung und ging in die Küche, wo ich das große Fleischmesser zückte. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, denn ich wusste, hier würde ich ihn finden. Er lächelte als er mich sah, dann nicht mehr, als er das Messer sah. "Weißt du, ich dachte immer, du hast mich lieb. Und deshalb muss ich auch lieb zu dir sein" "Was ist den los?", fragte meine Mutter. "Hast ihn denn schon mal gefragt, wo er seine Nächte verbrachte als ich so zwischen 8 und 11 war?" Meine Mutter verstand sofort und brach in tränen aus. "Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?" "Du hast mich doch lieb, dann sei doch auch lieb zu mir. Mami dürfen wir nichts sagen, sonst wird sie eifersüchtig. Weil ich dich lieber hab als sie. Ich hab alles für dich getan, du mieser Bastard!!" Ich stach mit dem Messer auf ihn ein. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. So oft bis er kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gab. Meine Mutter sah mich geschockt an. "Leg das Messer weg," schrie sie mich an. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu. Ich ließ das Messer fallen, dann umarmte ich sie und fing schließlich an zu weinen. "Es war so schrecklich" *** "Tja, und jetzt bin ich hier" Er sah mich traurig an. "Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie du heißt." "Ich bin Dr. Schweizer und von heute an werde dir helfen, dass es dir besser geht. Ich bin dein Therapeut und immer für dich da, während deinem Aufenthalt in der Anstalt." Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Mord